Waking Up In Marvel
by BitchInTheBlueSuit
Summary: Bellatrix is a teenager who loves avengers and daydreaming. She wishes for it to be real, escaping her real life everyday. As she decides to take a cup of tea in the middle of the night she bangs her head on the shelf and appears somewhere else.. This is going to be OC/Steve! I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE STORY! UPDATES 2-4 TIMES A MONTH!
1. Not My Kitchen, But My Cup Of Tea

**_Okay.. cool. My first MARVEL Fanfic. I haven't really decided who the pairing is going to be with but it might be either Bucky or Steve probably. I'll leave that up to you! Comment which one you would like! If you like Loki as much as I do, I might write a Loki Fanfic too! Whatever. Nice reading, or not._**

 ** _-BitchInTheBlueSuit_**

It had been a long day at school or actually all days were pretty long, but this one seems to have taken a toll on me. As I sit on the bus, wearing my old band t-shirt, I lower the volume of the rock music blasting in my ears. The trees outside kept passing by as I wait for my stop. I just want to get home and sleep, as I'm to tired to even think about the horrible day. I step off the bus and walk the short distance to my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled into the big house containing my rather large family.

"How was your day?" My dad asks from his office.

"The usual. _Amazin_ g." I said with our common used sarcasm. "How was yours?"

"Busy. Got a call from a couple people in Japan. They seem interested in our new product."

"That's great!" I answer as I fill a glass of water and grab an apple. "I'm just gonna go upstairs, call me if you need help with the boys."

My dad didn't answer as I opened the door to my room. As I move my eyes to the blue bed I remember the lack of sleep I got. I watch the guitar laying on my couch and grow tired looking at messy papers surrounding it. As I take a deep yawn I move further into the room and crash down onto the bed.. I'm just going to close my eyes for a little while, just a little..

I wake up, barely opening my eyes as deep darkness covers the space around me. I need tea, then I can finish the song I'm writing, I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway. As I stumble around for a while, I find myself in what looks like the kitchen and fix my favourite cup of tea. As I turn around to walk back to my room I bang my head on the counter. The pain is instant as it rushes to my pulsating forehead.

"FUcking shit in the mother fuck-..."

"Who the hell are you?" A voice says and I look around and see an all to familiar man.

"Who the he-" I start "TONY STARK!"

 _What was he doing in my kitchen?.. am I dreaming?_

"Well noted. As much as I enjoy your company.. What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"K-kitchen?" I gape. "No way.."

"Never seen a kitchen before? Poor girl."

I laugh a bit at him. You gotta love his humour.

"Wait a minute. You're real? Like you're for real?!" I question him.

"Last time I checked." he answers short.

 _Oh shi_ t. This wasn't my kitchen, looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore.

"What am I doing here?"

"That's what I'm wondering too." he says and crosses his arms.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask.

"You flatter me! I _don't_ think you're dreaming, and I _would_ like to know what you're doing in my kitchen."

"I-I really don't know."

"Jarvis."

 _"Yes ?"_

"Why is this girl in my kitchen."

"She looks to just have appeared, sir."

"Can you give any information on her?"

"Negative , apparently she has none."

"Not even a name?"

"No, sir."

"This is gonna sound really fucked up, but I know everything."

"What do you mean? He started to look a bit hostile.

"I know _everythin_ g."

"That's it, we're meeting Fury."

My fangirl heart was beating faster for every minute.

"You gonna object or are you coming along willingly?" he asks as I try to blink back to reality.

"I-I' m coming."

Tony held the door to the elevator and motioned with his head.

 _What is even happening.. Am I going to meet Fury for real..? Fucking hell, you just met Iron man. I MET IRON MAN!_ Tony cast his eyes upon me as we stepped into the garage.

 _Take a chill pill. It's just one of the coolest fictional characters ever. No big deal... and you're going to sit in his car. Deep breaths._

"You're awfully quiet. You're not going to stab me while I drive, are you?" The brown eyed man laughed awkwardly and opened the front seat of a rather expensive looking Maserati.

"I can't make any promises." I walk over to the passenger seat and climb inside.

Tony looks over to me with a slightly terrified look.

"I'm joking." I say.

"Good humour. Nice shirt."

He says as he pulls out of the million dollar parking. I glance down and find myself wearing my Iron Maiden shirt.

"Thanks.."

"Who are you?"

I look deeply into his eyes.. or eye if you prefer. Tony had walked me inside what looked like the head quarters of Shield, not missing the looks we got from the agents. He explained to Nick Fury and _left_ me. That freaking bastard..

"Honestly?"

"I want the truth." he demans rather calmly.

"My name is Bellatrix and I'm fifteen years old.. I fell asleep. On my bed. Woke up here."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to question me." I try to say maturely.

He looked impressed with me.

"Tell me a little about yourself. Only the important stuff." he motiones with his hands. "Where are you from, which languages can you speak..?"

"I'm from Sweden and can speak roughly five languages: Swedish, English, Spanish, Russian and a little German. I know boxing and wrestling. I have six brothers and I'm fairly good in school."

He grunted in understanding.

"I don't know what to do here. You show up in Iron Mans kitchen and tell this story about travelling through dimensions."

"How do you explain that I know everything then?" I ask.

"Could be a spy.. maybe from Hydra."

 _Bitch, please. DO I LOOK LIKE I COME FROM HYDRA? I'm not wearing a freaking squidward fan t-shirt. Deep breaths Bella, deep and calm breaths._

"Fair enough. What about I tell you something that Hydra absolutely doesn't know..?"

Fury leaned his forearms on the table and found himself listening to the strange girl, challenging her to try and find something secret about Shield.

"Uhm.. How about the fact that Coulson isn't dead? And you helped to fake his death and got the Avengers to work better by covering some Captain America collection cards with fake blood, making it seem like Coulson was dead and actually believed in them."

I took a deep breath as I watched the bewildered expression on Furys face. It wasn't that big of a secret, but I'm guessing most teenage girls from this world don't know that story.

"You believe me now..?"

"I want you to explain everything to me. No matter how crazy."

After a long explanation about the movies, Stan Lee and much, much more, I got into another interrogation with Fury. He asked a lot of personal questions as I tried my best to answer them.

"I don't know what to do with you. We can't let you stay here, if somebody gets to your information, Shield is over. Earth could be over too."

A loud knocking came from the door but Nick didn't have time to answer before a ethusiastic looking Tony Stark burts into the room with what looks like three coffee mugs.

"Oh hi! How is it going with the mysterious girl that breaks into peoples houses?" he asks as he walks inside and sets the coffee on the table. _Gross_. I don't like coffee, the smell is nice though.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Fury asks with a face mixed between shock and anger.

"Set up a microphone when I handed her over, " Tony points to a small dot on the table. "took time to make it work but I heard what you said."

I felt a bit weird in my stomach, suddenly wondering just how much he heard. I wouldn't like for him too know my age, nor my past. Nick Fury looked mad at Tonys careless speaking. He takes a chair and casually sits down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asks irritated at the man.

"Well I heard you said you didn't know where to place her, finders keepers. " he answers and takes a sip out of his mug.

"Let me get this straight, _you_ want her in the Stark tower?"

I felt really weird watching this conversation happen before me. Two fictional characters were actually discussing who I would live with like I was their child. _Awesome_.

"If she wants to, which she probably wants to. I'm Iron Man after all, apparently a _fictional character_." Tony gave me a look, indicating that he had heard that from the conversation.

Fury looks to me and seems to be searching for my approval and I just shrug.

"Fine. But only until I find a better place. Don't do anything stupid now Tony. Keep her secret."

Tony looks a bit happy after Nick finished talking. The conversation seems over so he just stands up and looks at me.

"Ready?"

I snort and follow him to the car, driving back to the skyscraper.


	2. Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

**So the romance between the OC and either Barnes or Steve is going to take a while, I like to keep it slow. I want you to tell me which one you'd prefer! Bucky or Steve? Who do you ship Bellatrix with? I plan on doing a voting so comment whoever you wish and I'll place the results in chapter 4, where things is going to start moving more.. romantic. Have a great day/night/whatever!**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**

"This is Stark Tower, but you probably already knew that. You probably know all about who lives here too."

I looked at Tony who was explaining everything to me like I was a child, well I kind of still am, being fifteen and all..

Stark tower was way more bigger than the movies ever showed, prettier too. The view was amazing and it smelled great, a mix of lavender and Aloe Vera.

"I have a guest floor which Pepper got ready for you and-"

"Hi! You must be Bellatrix, I'm Pepper." The strawberry blonde interrupted, while holding her hand out.

This was too cool. I thought she was a little annoying in the movies, but somehow she always seemed so smart and strong.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand.

"Let me show you to the guest floor and we can set you up. You must be tired, I know Tony can be a bit too much sometimes."

The billionaire just pouted at her insult.

"Thank you." I said and followed her, turning around shortly to wave.

He waved back as I walk away with Pepper. We step into the elevator and I feel a silence surrounding us. This was weird. I'm in a elevator with Pepper Potts, inside Stark tower, on my way to the guest floor, where I'm apparently going to stay. Fuck my life is strange.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper gestured for me to step out.

It was.. big. Plain white walls with large windows decorated the living room as a evening sunshine lit up the room.

"So this is your kitchen, your bathroom, oh and your bedroom is this way!" Pepper

"You probably don't have any clothes, except the ones you're wearing right now." she looked me up and down. "We can go shopping tomorrow, here' s a phone, you're probaly going to need one. There's a laptop on the desk and I can see if I can find any temporary clothes for you-"

"Thank you. Really, thank you. It's perfect." I stop her babbling. "I understand if you have work to do now.."

"Let me know if you need anything."

She gave me a genuine smile and left me alone with my thoughts.

I can't believe this actually happened, I must be dreaming. I have _so_ many questions; why am I here? What should I do? How much did Tony hear from my conversation with Fury? Am I ever going home? Just as the last thought surpassed my head a pitched notification noise buzzed from my new phone.

 _"Don't tell anyone anything. Try to keep yourself as secret as possible. Tony didn't hear all of our conversation. He doesn't know your age, keep it that way. Confirm you got this message, then delete this number and text."_

I knew who it was from. I released a releived breath as I realized that I'm still in the dark. Nobody knows anything about me.. except Fury, but he knows everything, and I don't mind. As I was about to delete the message Jarvis voice interrupted my actions.

"Miss Bellatrix, Mr. Stark wishes to see you in his office."

He scared me half to death and I almost dropped my phone.

"Thank you Jarvis, which floor is that?" I ask deleting the message at the same time.

"5th floor, miss."

"Thank you, and one more thing: Just call me Bella or Trixie, even Bellatrix. Skip the miss, okay?"

"As you wish, Bellatrix."

I shook my head and laugh as I walked towards the elevator.

As the doors opened I stepped into the 5th floor, right into a rock solid chest. I moved my stare upwards and was met with a pair of icy blue eyes, belonging to a certain supersoldier.

"I-I' m sorry..?" I said, almost questioning my choice of words as I got lost in his deep eyes.

He just raised and eyebrow and looked fairly amused. He was _so_ tall, I had to bend my neck in order to see all of his face.

"I'm Bellatrix."

I offered my hand so he could shake it, but he just stared at it awkwardly. _Hell no, if I'm here, you're going to at least touch me._ I took his hand and brought it to mine.

"You are supposed to shake it, and say; pleased to meet you, I'm James Barnes.. or whatever you wanna be called."

He looked a bit shocked.. maybe he wasn't over that whole Hydra thing. He kept his grip on my hand then something changed in his eyes, a smile tinting on his pink lips. Then he slipped out of my hold and walked inside the elevator.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony blasted out, surprised having watched the scene. "Did you just shake hands with one of the biggest assassins in history?"

I shot a glare at him.

"He's not an assassin, just like you aren't an iron suit." I correct him. "He used to work like one, but not anymore."

That seemed to leave him speechless. Tony just stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. While he did that I took notice of the surroundings. His so called office looked more like a living room and

"You wanted to see me?" I remind him.

"Yeah, I was going to introduce you to everyone, excluding Barnes, but you seem to have done a great job anyways."

"Thank you, sorry for bursting, when you've watched what happened to that man, he's kinda hard to let go of." My voice fades away. "Now where's is everybody? I-is Captain America here?"

"Oh I see, you're a fan of capsicle, you know-" Tony begins.

"I told you not to call me that!" An annoyed voice is heard in the background, moving towards us.

My heart beat a thousand times per second as the blond man came into view.

"Who are you?" He asks in the politiest tone I've ever heard.

I find myself offering my hand, again.

"Hi, I'm Bellatrix."

"Nice to meet you." Steve shakes my hand then looks between me and Tony. "I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, just being the daughter of Tony that's all."

Steve looks surprised and my new "father" laughs and chokes on his saliva. Two new people enter the scene.

"Hi Tony why did you call us here?" Natasha asks.

"Did you know Stark had a daughter?" Steve looks confused, probably doing math in his head.

This was working all the way too good for me. I'm trying my best not to burst out and collapse from laughing.

"She's not my-" Tony begans but apparently not loud enough to get aknowledged.

"He doesn't?" Natasha questions, looking at Tony and then at me. "They don't even look alike."

"Adopted."

Tony looks amused an uncomfortable at the same time.

"How old are you?"

"...22." I put on my lying face, not wanting to get caught by the greatest liars ever.

They all seem surprised in this situation, I'd be too.

"Anyways, I'm Clint, that's Natasha." The archer has his arms crossed and motions to the other assasin with his head.

"Cool, I'm Bellatrix."

Clint looks to Tony.

"You named your daughter Bellatrix?"

"She's not my-"

"Okay, okay, I'm not his daughter."

Steve looks a bit relieved and Natasha wears a face like she already knew that.

"Yeah.. So the reason I'm here.. It's a funny story actually, really entertaining." I explain as new expressions are seen on everybody's faces.


	3. Rise Up And Celebrate Your Life

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'm not feeling very well. Anyways I didn't get many reviews on who you ship Bellatrix so I guess I'm just going to see where it all goes ;) This chapter shows a bit of her character also, she has a very toxic mind with a bad judgement towards herself. I feel like this is really common in teenagers (all genders) and I made this so you would know that you're not alone, with these thoughts and critique. This story (just like my others) isn't going to tiptoe around common problems so I suggest if you're sensetive to go read something else. I make a lot of chapter names based off of rock lyrics, if you figure out which one please comment! Could be funny ;P**

-BitchInTheBlueSuit

"Wait, you're telling us you're from some kind of a different dimension..?" Clint questioned.

"Yup." I shrug.

Clint sends me a doubting look, raising a very unconvinced eyebrow at Tony.

"...and you believe her?"

Tony crossed his arms.

"Of course."

I look around and feel the sudden tension in the group. Natasha looks protective and Tony too, but not of himself. Then the All-American boy must step in.

"Come on guys, look at her. She's not dangerous and she can probably prove her story, right?" Steve reasons, always being the good guy.

I look over to him. Not entirely agreeing with him I reply:

" _Right_."

Everybody except Tony looks at me, searching for proof, a sign that I wasn't making this all up. What are they thinking about me? They surely can't be afraid of me, can they? _Now I'm tired too. Shit this didn't go through like I thought it would._

"Well how about I let the shit spill huh? Reveal all of your secrets? You're a group after all." I said, not trying to sound like a bitch but failing miserably.

A silence fell, colder than before.

"...Okaay so you probably don't want that. Just know that I don't judge you for your actions, I've seen your pasts. If you want to know _what_ I've seen come to me in private, I'll let you know."

Everyone looked stunned with my words. _Well done, they probably love you now.. Awkward.._

The door flew open and in stepped Pepper, _my_ _saviour_.

"What is happening here..?"

Nobody answers her. That's rude.. Not that I have any manners whatsoever. I decide to answer her anyways.

"I kind of just told them that I know everything about them.."

Peppers mouth formed an O. She could probably sense the thick awkwardness in the air as well as Tony. So he made an attempt to break it.

"Anybody hungry..?"

I looked around the room and realized nobody else was probably going to answer so I shook my head in reply, in an attempt to explain myself I added:

"I'm fine.. I just want to rest, if that's okay?"

"Oh of course, totally." Tony replies.

"Do you need any help getting to your room?" Steve offers politely.

"I think I'm fine.. thanks." I shoot a small smile then enter the elevator.

As I got to my floor I went straight to my bedroom and collapsed on top of the bed.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck. I can't believe this is happening.. is this really happening?! It seemed cool first... but now I don't know anymore.. They probably don't like me, I'm such a freak._

Letting out a heavy breath I realized that self pity isn't going to get me anywhere, and I'm probably not going to sleep anyways, I just can't. Honestly I just wanted to get out of the situation. I sighed once again as I went to get a glass of water.

Looking at the clock it was almost 22:00. What if I'm back home when I wake up? The thought both terrified and lightened me. I want to get home, but this "dream" felt so real. I remember the feeling of James hands, remember the smell from the lobby, the look in Steve's eyes. It's too real. It just can't be fake. I felt the sudden urge to take a shower, just to get rid of the dirty feeling, I felt so gross, like I didn't fit in here.

 _Well that's something new._

I shudder as I feel the cold water hit my shoulders and a thought crosses my mind. How much time has gone since the first avengers movie? Bucky is here, not looking so much like the Winter soldier, does that mean Vision and Scarlet witch is here too? Then we might be past Avengers 2, the real question is, _how_ much past?

I woke up, feeling outrested, but knowing that I probably wasn't at all. I hear my bones crack as I rise up from the bed.

"Jarvis..?" My morning voice is heard across the empty room.

"Yes Bellatrix?"

"Which time is it?" I asked and stretched my neck.

"4:30, miss."

That means I slept about 4 hours.. Good enough.

"Thank you Jarvis."

He didn't respond so I went to go brush my teeth. The sun hasn't fully risen yet and there's barely any cars on the road, no surprise. I look up into the mirror and see the slight tangles in my wavy hair, the tired yet excited expression in my eyes.

I hear my stomach do a growl in protest and wonder if they have anything.. edible.

As I open the fridge I spot a bunch of fruits, vegetables and basic household food items, as if I'd want to eat something I'd have to make it from scratch. Looking around more I cast a fast look to my thighs, hearing the voice in my head. _Don't eat_. I knew that if I didn't, I'd pass out, so I grab an apple and decide to look for paper and pen, feeling the inspiration to write a song.

Soon enough I find a small sketchpad and a Stark Industries pen. _I'm totally keeping this pen._

I sing the chorus and scribble som new things as I head to the verse. I'm sitting in my new modern black couch. It's so comfortable and incredibly soft.

"Miss Bellatrix?"

Jarvis scared me half to death, once again. As my heart rating started to calm down, I decide to answer.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark wants to see you, on the 11th floor." he informs me.

This building is so huge, how _many_ floors are there even? Probably too many, but after all, it's Stark who built it.

"Thank you, tell him I'll be right there."

I enter the 11th floor and see Tony, standing close to the couch, already drinking. . _Shit it's not even 10 in the morning._ He apparently notices my appearance too.

"Good morning!" he exclaims.

"Good morning...?" I reply, a bit confused to his entusiasm.

Steve, Natasha and Clint are also here, sitting in the couch along with two _'new'_ people; Scarlet witch and Vision. While everybody talks around I catch Steve staring at me with an emotion I can't really make out. I suddenly become very conscious about my looks, do I look okay? Tony interrupts my thoughts and throws a friendly arm around my shoulders.

"Hi there Bella! I can call you that, right? Bella?" I nodded slowly as Tony continued. "Great, anyways. I wanted to introduce you to-"

Moving my eyes onto Wanda I start:

"Wanda Maximoff and Vision." When I finish his sentence I stick out my hand.

"Pleasant to meet you." they both say as we shake hands. I'm sending silent prayers that neither of them will mess with my brain.

"It truly is." I answer politely, a bit too polite for me.

Tony clears his throat, probably not liking the lack of attention he's getting.

"Well.. You're going shopping with Pepper today and I thought I could show you around the town afterwards, would you like that?"

"Yea, sounds cool." I shrug casually.

"You can go back to your room if you want, Pepper told me she'd let you know when her meeting is done." Tony informed me.

"I'll go with her." Steve suddenly butted in from the couch. I looked at him a bit surprised then followed him inside the elevator. In the elevator he attempts to start a conversation.

"..So how-"

"How do I travel through dimensions to a place I only knew as fictional? No fucking clue." I interrupt him. "Sorry. Language." As I send him my sweetest smile I can hear him sighing.

 _Priceless_. It's absolutely hilarious to mess with him.

The elevator doors open and he looks out. He smiles with his pearl white teeth and turns to me. He gestures towards his apartment.

"Do you want to come in?"

I stand frozen. Shit. Did Captain America just invite me into the same place he sleeps? Holy Bowie I'm blessed. _Act nice now Bella, say something smart._

"Yeah, cool. Thanks."

 _Nailed it._ He smirks but somehow looks a bit confused and amused at the same time. Most likely because of the way I talk.

As I step onto his apartment floor I see that it's furnished to look like the 40-50's. I can see old jazz cd's as well as a bit of the new stuff. Steve notices me inspecting his rock music on the shelfs.

"That's Tony's, he insisted on the furniture and the so called 'music'." Steve scrunched his nose at the last word.

I giggle at his expression. Where the hell did that come from? I never giggle at guys. Stop it. _Don't make a fool out of yourself._

"I see you don't appreciate the fine arts of ACDC?" I say, picking up a cd and looking it over. _Ahh my precious._

"Not really." he replies.

"Tony seems to have given you a rough start. I can get you into the softer stuff first, help you a little from the beginning if you'd like?"

He smiles at me and I can feel my knees wobble. We hold eye contact and I see how tall he really is. Probably keeping his head at least a foot over my 5'4 frame.

"Yeah.. I'd like that." he answers, focusing his blue eyes on me.

"Great." I say.

We just stood here now. Not awkward, but both of us suddenly very well aware of how close we were standing, our chests almost touching.. I have to do something.

"You draw right?" I chime in.

He nods.

" Could I.. see something? Please? I've seen some of your work before, not to intimate you or-" I stop myself. "I'm rambling, right?"

Steve laughs and answers.

"It's fine. I'll show you."

He leads me to his bedroom and I stare in awe at some of the paintings he's done. Most of them are of buildings, parks but also objects. I laugh at a few drawings and question his choice of motives as he tries to explain himself, embarrassment showing on his pink cheeks.

Just as I could feel us grow closer Pepper apparently decides that this is the perfect time to go shopping. Poor Pepper. I'm a bitch to shop with. Poor, _poor_ Pepper.


	4. I Don't Want The World To See Me

**Okay. Guys. I've noticed a lot of mistakes in my stories but I'm working on fixing them, thank you for staying patient. God this story sucks so bad lol. Ah well.**

My hands are full of bags, filled with clothes and accessories. My shopping trip with Pepper went surprisingly well and I actually had a really great time with her.

"Thank you once again Pepper." I say as I start to head back to my floor.

"Don't thank me! We didn't abuse _m_ y credit card!" She yells back, laughing as the elevator doors close.

I actually feel a smile on my face as I place the bags on my bed. My phone makes a notification sound and I open it.

" _Your ride will be in the garage in about 40 minutes._ "

I feel a bit suspicious but Hydra couldn't have gotten to me this fast, so I just start to dig through my new wardrobe instead. In a search for something to wear I hum a tune to myself and completely ravish the bags.

It seems like I'll be going for black ripped jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt, along with my choker and numerous black bracelets, some of them still from my old world.

As I'm laying them out on my dark blue bed, I suddenly remembered where I was for a second. My family isn't here. I'm in Avengers. I'll never see my best friend again. I almost feel the need to cry but decide against it and just swallow the lump in my throat. I can do this. _Stop being such a wuzz._

I change clothes and start to redo my black nail polish. I have about 15 minutes until my so called ride is coming. I brush carefully through my tangled, wavy hair and start doing a small braid on either side of my head, leaving more than half of the hair it down. I look at the time. Shit! _Five minutes._ In a desperate attempt to not be late I rush to the garage. Tony is going to kill me.

My sneakers barely make any sound as they hid the garage floor. I run to Tony's cars. Until I see something that makes me stop.

"Steve?" My voice sounds beyond shocked as I spot the super soldier by his bike. He turns around with a friendly smile.

"Hello! Tony couldn't come so he asked me to show you around, is that okay?"

 _Score!_

"Yeah. Totally!" I say, trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"I only have this." He says, pointing to the motorcycle and what I assume is my helmet. I carefully walk over to it and put on the helmet as I send him a reassuring smile. The bike seat is hard for my hips to reach so I have to struggle a bit. I finally manage to jump up behind him and nervously put my arms around his waist.

"Where to?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." he smirks.

"Can't wait."

The engine starts and my grip tightens. As I move closer to him I can feel vibrations of laughter through him.

Steve smells so nice. _You're smelling him_? Seriously, who wouldn't? I would. Actually I _am_. _Holy shit._ I'm smelling Captain America.

The engine stops and I get off the bike, smiling widely as I hand the helmet back to Steve.

"Have you ever been to New York before?" He asks as we start walking towards the destination..

"No, actually not." I reply. I've only actually been to America once, but I'm not letting him know that now.

"This is Central Park, I sometimes come here when the things get too much at the tower." Steve tells me.

The park is large and stands out a lot from the other grey buildings surrounding the city. I look up at him and he stares out, not really focused on anything. He notices my look and opens his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to go sit somewhere..?"

"Shure."I reply casually.

Steve shows me to a bench and offers me a seat, ever the gentleman. We sit in silence, with only the sound of traffic and a brief cold wind reminding us of the early night.

Steve was curious about her, who is she? Is it appropriate to ask? Knowing he was never good with ladies made him extremely nervous. She seemed fairly open though so he took a chance.

"Who were you before.. all of this?"

The questions seems innocent enough, but I don't know how to answer that. I feel my eyes drop to the ground. _What am I supposed to tell him_? Steve notices my sudden change in demeanor and apologizes.

"I-I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"No, no it's fine." I try to assure, smiling as I come up with an answer. "Well.. I was a nobody really. Erm.. living in a world of studying and reading."

I didn't like lying to Steve so instead I just leave out big parts of the truth. I could tell he probably wanted to know about me because he was anxious himself, knowing that I knew him all too well. _Trying to break_ _the_ _ice. Ironic.._

"I don't know that much about you, really." I say, attempting to lighten his mood. "There's always another side to every story."

He looks relieved, then asks.

"What about _your_ story then?"

I laugh at him. He really want to know about me.

"My story? Simple. Naive girl from a big family, growing up in a fancy town."

"That's all?"

I smirk at him.

"That's all for now."

He laughs a boyish laugh and shakes his head.

Just as he opens his mouth to say something, thunder breaks out and rain starts pouring down from the indigo colored sky. He grabs my hand and directs us into a nearby coffee shop. As we get inside I break out into laughter and he does the same.

As our laugh attack ends he asks:

"Coffee?"

"How about tea?" I suggest.

He smiles, approving

"I'll order, and you find a seat."

As he turns around I look at him in all his wet glory. _God that sounds creepy, but he has an amazing behind._ I don't even think it's possible for anybody can look that good while being _that_ soaked. Apparently it is possible for him.

"I ordered green tea, is that okay with you?" He asks, handing me a warm cup.

"Of course, thank you."

I wonder what he would think of me if he knew my real age. Since he's always so noble he probably wouldn't dream of dating me. _What are you thinking? He wouldn't even date you if you were the same age._

"Are you alright?" Steve asks, concern written on his face.

I realize I was staring out in the abyss.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry my mind totally wandered off!" I snort, trying to light the mood. He nods, understanding and not looking further into it.

"I'm sorry about the rain, New York weather is a pain in the ass sometimes."

I fake a shocked gasp, teasing him.

"Did _Mr. America_ just say.. ass..?"

"I'm really happy you didn't say 'language' instead." he laughs.

I take a sip from my hot tea, then swallow fast.

"Oh I was going to!" I point out.

He sighs and smiles.

"Of course you were."

Two hours pass by, filled with jokes and numerous laughs.

"Looks like the rain stopped." Steve observes. I get slightly sad because I realize that we have to go home.

"Yeah it's late, should we.?"

He grabs his jacket and holds the door, leading me out.

"I had a really great time tonight." Steve tells me in the elevator and my heart flips.

"Yeah, me too Steve."

He smiles and starts stepping out if the elevator onto his floor.

I want nothing more than to kiss him right here, but I know it's wrong. You can't build a relationship on lies... _Especially_ when you're lying about your age.

"Soo.. I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"See you tomorrow, good night." He answers.

"Good night." I do a small wave, exhaling as the elevator doors close. Just as I get inside my apartment Jarvis calls my name.

"Ms. Maximoff wanted to see you on her floor."

"Oh okay.. Yeah I'll be right there." I sigh, dropping my jacket.

 _Elevator. Elevator all the time. It's sucks so bad my legs feel like slime._ What am I singing in my head. I shake it off as the doors to Wanda's apartment opens.

"Sup!" I exclaim, walking onto her floor casually.

She looks at me sternly, walking towards my slightly shorter form and states:

"You're not 22."

 _Well that took a fast turn._

"Did you go inside my head?" I ask, almost giggling as I say. "God I'm stupid! _Of_ course you did."

She gives me a guilty look, confirming me of my 'suspicions'.

"While you were asleep." she explains fast.

"And that is supposed to make it better?" I ask, laughing in the least angry way possible. Wanda looks confused. I always get this weird when I'm tired. Yes, _yes_ I do.

"I didn't think you were gonna take it this way."

I sigh.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Yell at you? You had a good reason and you are _not_ gonna tell ANYONE what you saw."

"I'm not. I just.. The things I saw... I was skeptical of you first but now I know-"

"You didn't see _anything_! You don't know _anything_ about me!"I almost yell. "Okay?!"

I shake my head, realizing how hostile that sounded.

"Look.. I like you Wanda, I really do. I thought you were amazing in the movies and I think you're even cooler in person.. But don't go around and poke into my mind because there's things even you shouldn't know."

"I understand." She tries to smile. "So can we leave this behind us?"

I smile, grateful for her understanding.

"Of course, friends?"

"Friends."


	5. Life Can Do Terrible Things

**Hi all of you beautiful people? Or maybe you're an asshole, I really hope you're not, because then I'm going to have to punch you.**

 **Who am I kidding? I love to hit people!**

 **Whatever, I'm not a sociopath.. I promise.**

 **!Warning for triggers, this chapter contains mentions of eating issues!**

It's been roughly a week since I first met Tony in his kitchen. I have been hanging out with Wanda a lot more and I could surely classify us as friends, the chick was hilarious! Natasha and Clint had started to warm up to me more, but still kept a fair distance, treating me like a guest. I haven't seen Steve so much but once in a while we shared a couple smiles in the elevator. It was pretty great here..

I wake up and smell smoke. Coughing, I see the source of the horrific scent. A big fire has started in the corner of my room, right by my bathroom.

I can get out of this. I always do. An alarm rings and Jarvis voice tells me to calm down and the sprinklers will start any minute.. But they never do. Fortunately my bedroom is big, though the fire spreads fast.

"Help!" I cough out, looking for the exit. I finally find my door and try to open it. I push with all my strength. It's blocked from the outside. My weak lungs are starting to give up because of the lack of oxygen.

"H-Help!" I scream and bang on the door.

I start to walk to the window to get away from the fire, covering my mouth with my pyjama shirt. Just as I am about to open it my vision goes black and I fall to the floor. I'm still conscious, but too weak to do anything.

"Bellatrix!" Somebody screams from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in!"

The door is busted open and I can only make out a tall figure that picks me up.

"S-Steve.?" My hoarse voice whispers.

He shushes me and I feel him running, my head bumping against his chest with every step.

"Don't, just don't close your eyes." he orders, looking concerned.

I give him what I think is a tired smile and feel my eyes fluttering.

The last thing I hear is his voice shouting before everything goes black.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-

I feel soft surface beneath me and find myself awaken by the continuous beeping sound. I open my eyes and identify the place as a hospital. I spot a dark skinned man sitting beside my bed. The eyepatch gives away the identity.

"Nick?"

"I didn't know we were on first name basis." The leader of Shield said, looking up.

"Well now we are." I decide.

He looks like he doesn't want to argue with a teenager like me.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nick asks.

I press my eyebrows together and try to recall the latest events. It was a pretty blurry memory.

"I remember going to bed. Then waking up and there was this heavy smell of smoke." I blink my eyes. "After that everything went really fast. I think I passed out for a second..then Steve.. "

I look up hastily.

"Steve! Where is he?" I ask, frantic.

"Calm down, _you're_ the one in the hospital." I raise an eyebrow, not satisfied with his answer. He sighs and explains further.

"He was here all day yesterday. I had to force him home so he would sleep. I doubt he's sleeping anyway, but he couldn't stay here."

I try to sit up, even though my lungs hurt.

"I feel fine. I want to get out of here." I say stressed to leave.

"Tony will be here any second." Nick informs me.

The door flies open almost instantly and Tony steps in.

"You were not joking." I look at Nick.

"Hi Kiddo how are you feeling?" Tony asks.

"I'm not a kid Tony, I'm 22." I remind him as Nick sends me a look. "..But I feel like a kid in this hospital, can you _please_ take me back to the Tower?"

Tony snorts at my eagerness to leave. He looks to Nick and then back to me. Shrugging he says:

"Sure, but if you trip and hurt yourself I'm not taking responsibility for it."

"Not to be rude Tony, but when do you ever take responsibility for _anything_?" I joke and Nick seems to agree.

Almost the same second I reach the common floor in the Stark Tower, I spot Steve.

"Hi Blondie.." I say suggestely.

"Bella?"

I walk up and throw my arms around him, hugging tighter as he starts to hug me back.

"How you've been?" I ask as we loosen our hug.

He laughs a bit and looks surprised.

" _I_ should be asking _yo_ u that."

I just smile and shrug my shoulders. He shakes his head.

"Do they.. uh.. do they know who did it?" Steve questions a bit unsure.

"I don't know but I have my suspicions."

He looks to me, understanding what I mean by that.

"Your hair looks good." I say and touch a small part of it.

He looks shocked with my sudden compliment.

"Really? I was thinking I should cut it-"

"No!" I burst out. "I-I mean you can if you want to of course, just yeah.. You'll look good either way."

Steve chuckles.

"I got it. Keeping the 40's look."

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and look to the floor so he can't see my blush. Thankfully Tony joins the conversation with information on the situation with my floor.

"So how bad is it?" I ask Tony, crossing my arms.

"Have you seen twilight?" he asks and I nod, not knowing where he's going with this.

"Yeah it's worse." Tony says.

I make a grimace.

"Fury said to keep you in the Stark tower but we need to find you a floor."

"I'd love to let you stay in mine but my powers are not 100% controlled." Wanda informs.

"No if we would want to take risks we'd let you stay at Barnes floor." Tony jokes and I raise an eyebrow as a defense to Bucky. _Don't fuck with me about him._

"She can stay on mine. If she wants of course." Steve offers.

I smile gratefully and my heart beats faster for every second he looks at me.

"I don't see why not. Do you have a guest room?" Tony asks.

"I have _three_ , Tony."

"Of course you do, I built this masterpiece. " Tony arrogantly walks off.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Steve offers politely as I carry the few clothes and items not burned by the fire.

"It's fine Steve, really." I reply.

He smiles and I can see the nervosity hiding behind it.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Just before he steps into his bedroom he swings his head out one last time.

"Hey.. do you want to watch a movie or something tonight?"

"Yeah do you have any here? Since I'm not allowed to leave the tower."

"I think Tony has N..Netflax? Netflix. I think he said Netflix."

I laugh. Steve was too adorable trying to understand the modern technology.

"I understand, I just need to pack up my stuff and change, I'll see you in...45 minutes?"

He smiles.

"Alright."

As I finished packing up I changed into a comfortable Pyjamas, consisting of a long sleeved midnight blue top and light blue sweatpants. I look into the mirror and see that my soft top has got a pretty low sweet heart neckline, showing off just an interesting amount of cleavage. This could be entertaining, both for me and him. I ruffle my wavy hair and put on some light body spray. _Gotta_ _smell good._

God this is not a date, what am I doing? _Whatever._

I knock three times on Steves door and he swings the door open. He smiles greatly, like an excited child and walks with me to the living room.

"I'm going to make some popcorn. You can pick a movie." he says.

"Shure, just don't make another fire old man." I joke.

"Haha, real funny."

As I skip through the movies on netflix the voice in my head is back. _You shouldn't eat. You know you shouldn't. You had lunch with Pepper._ One avocado sandwich, I don't have to eat so much of the popcorn. _Fatass_. Shut the fuck up.

"What about Dawn of the Dead?" I suggest.

"Sounds good, the popcorn is ready." Steve informs.

He places the bowl between us and sits fairly close to me. As I push play I see that he catches a glimse of my chest. _Victory_.. The movie continues on and I get flashbacks from when I watched this with my big brother. _God I miss him._.

"Are you alright?" Steve suddenly asks, concerned. I nod and shoot him a fake smile.

"You can talk to me." He says, not convinced . I sigh heavily, realizing I'm not getting out of this one.

"I-I mean it's fine really I just.. I miss some of the people.. back in my world." I say and he nods. "You probably know what that's like though."'

He smiles weakly and takes a strand of my hair, placing it behind my ear. I look into his eyes and my heart beats faster. As I open my mouth to speak I avert my gaze and do a small chuckle.

"You know.. I think about the last things I said to people and regret them."

He listens and stays focused.

"I'm not much of a talker but yeah.. that bothers me. How I left some people.. and whatever they think happened to me."

I look back to Steve, fiddling with my hands. I can see the look of painful flashbacks reflecting in his eyes. I sigh heavily and look to the movie screen again.

"It's done and gone. It happened and I can't change it. That's okay."

He doesn't respond and we continue watching the movie in silence.

The time flies by and I grow tired, then falling asleep, leaning on Steves warm chest.


	6. Love isn't always fair

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE MY DRUG! If you think this is camel shit, please let me know. Or maybe it's not. Also I really listen to requests, whatever you think the story is missing or having too much of! Should I continue this story or not? I don't know :/**

 **ALSO SHOUT OUT TO ABSTRACT0118 AND BABYCAKES10121 FOR LETTING ME KNOW ABOUT THE ERROR IN THE PREVIOUS UPLOAD OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**

I had a blurry memory of falling asleep on top of Steve.. and and then I woke up. In my bed. As I look around I notice that I'm still wearing my pyjamas from yesterday. He must've carried me to bed.. That's so cute! My inner fangirl is screaming, just like my stomach.

As I get out of bed I get dressed and braid my wavy hair. The time is 8:35. I'm slightly surprised I slept that long. I haven't slept very well since I got here. My reflections reveals my slightly faded dark blue highlights in my brown hair.

I stepped into the kitchen and felt slightly dizzy so I took the decision that I could make a little oatmeal.

" _You fell asleep late last night and I didn't want to wake you up. I had to go on a mission. I'll probably be back late tonight. Have a good day._

 _-Steve_ "

I smile as I read the note. It almost felt like we were an old married couple. As I pick around in my oatmeal bowl I finally decide that I'm done and head to the Avengers common floor, where everybody usually is.

"Hi Tony, what's up!" I greet him.

"Hi Bella, nothing really, just being a billionare."

I shake my head and jump down on the couch.

"I'm not allowed to leave the building am I?" I ask, guessing the answer.

"Nope, see it as if you were.. grounded."

"Grounded? I've never been grounded before." I exclaim.

"You've never been grounded? Nice parents!"

A thought goes back and I think about my father and my stepmother. Two of the people I miss the most. I clear my throat, pushing away memories.

"So what is everybody doing today?" I ask while stretching my legs.

"Press conference." Tony says, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Gym. Then going to Shield for.. _classified_." Natasha says, apparently still not trusting me.

"Going with Natasha." Clint.

"So Wanda, James and Vision will be here?" I ask.

"Yes. Vision is babysitting you." Tony says, walking to the elevator.

"Good luck with that." I snort.

"Wandaa!" I knock repeatedly on her door.

"Oh. Hi." I say as she opens the door.

"Come in, what do you want to do?" Wanda says

"I need to tell you about Steve!"

She smiles and I tell her everything. We sit in silence after discussing the pretty blonde man.

"You know I wondered something." She says after a while.

"What?" I ask.

"Shouldn't Nick have put you in education? I mean you haven't finished school right?"

"Schh! Not so loud. Tony could have microphones." I remind her.

"He does'nt. I already looked."

"I don't know.. but yeah. I probably should."

"How long are you gonna live like this? Pretending to be someone you're not?" She asks.

"I'm just following Nicks orders. If someone finds out the things I know.. It could be the death of millions of people. " I sigh.

She nods keeping quiet.

"Vision knows right? About me..?" I ask.

"Probably."

"What if he tells somebody?"

She doesn't look too sure.

"If he was going to tell somebody he would probably tell a teammate."

"And that makes it better..?"

"Look Bella. They're going to find out. Sooner or later." She says.

"You're right." I say.

I wake up in the middle of the night and hear a sound, then see a shadow. Someone is in my room. As fast as I can I reach for my knife, sprinting to my feet and confront the intruder. It's a tall man, wearing black... and the all to well known mark of Hydra.

I scream and the door is burst open in a second

"Someone was here!"

"Are you certain? Nobody's here."

"No I'm shure! He-e was right here. Right here! Then he jumped out of the window."

I am shaking at this point but I couldn't tell if it was from being scared or angry. When he sees blood on the floor Steve walks up to me, gripping my upper arms gently, checking for injuries.

"Are you alright, you're not hurt?"

"Yeah. The blood is not mine.. I-I kind of stabbed him..?" I said it like a question, unsure of what he would think.

"You stabbed him? Why would you even keep a knife in here?"

I shrug my shoulders and smile like it wasn't a big deal but he looked concerned.

"This is not good, I need to inform the others. You can go back to sleep."

Sleep? In here? No thanks..

With my hands shaking I knock three times on the door. Steve opens the door wearing grey pyjama pants and a tight fitting white shirt.

"Bella? What is it?"

"God it's stupid." I sigh loudly, starting to turn away.

"No-no it's okay, what do you want?"

"Steve... I don't want to be alone.. Can I sleep in here?"

He looks surprised but nods and moves over so there's place for me in the bed. Shit I'm so awkward.

I woke up with my head resting on his chest and my left leg wrapped over his hips. Ops.. I was going to remove it but noticed that his hand was resting on my waist.. How do I do this? Pretend to sleep or move, if I move he'll probably wake up and it'll be all awkward. I mean, I'm practically lying on top of him and he barely knows me. Why would I ever ask to sleep in his bed? God I'm weird. Pretend to sleep. Yes. He's going to be so ashamed when he wakes up.

Three hours later I wake up, in Steves empty bed. Should I just pretend like nothing happened..? God he must think I'm so weird. Who asks if they can sleep in their bed? Like how old am I?.. Oh.. that's right..

I start to sneak into my room to dress myself. Changing out of my pyjamas and into dark blue skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. Suddenly a song pops into my head and I start singing loudly, forgetting everything that has happened.

"Nice voice." Someone says behind.

"Who are you?" I ask with hostility.

"Relax. Im with Shield."

I look closer and see his uniform. Still I raise an eyebrow as if I was questioning him.

"Oh right, my name's Matt."

"Why are you here?" I ask rather hostile.

He smirks and studies me.

"Fury sent me to investigate whatever happened last night." Matt answers.

I feel some kind of a bad vibe from him that I can't quite pinpoint, there's something off with him... Run from your problems, or the awkwardness.

"Well have fun with that, bye!" I turn around and take the elevator to Wandas floor.

I pound on her door and yell her name. She opens the door and looks confused.

"You won't believe what happened!" I exclaim. "I slept in Steve's bed!"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Well now you got some explaining to do." She says.

I laugh and follow her into her apartment, telling her everything.

"That was actually a fairly amusing story Bella." Wanda tells me after sharing a long laugh with me. We're sitting on her couch sloppily, talking about nonsense.

"It was, though Wanda you really need to stop speaking as if you were born 300 years ago." I inform her, still smiling.

"You're gonna complain about _my l_ anguage when you're the one who swears every fifth second?" She asks smiling back at me.

"I do not swear every fucking fifth second!" I shout faking a shocked gasp. "I have some class actually, I _do_ wait, like at least 6 seconds before I swear again."

Wanda shakes her head and can't keep herself from bursting into yet another fit of laughter. As I was about to recover from laughter I suddenly freeze, seeing the dark sky from Wanda's window.

"Shit. Is it dark already? How much is the time?" I ask surprised.

She looks back up at me.

"Well it's about 7 pm I believe." she answers after checking the time.

I laugh.

"That's ridiculous because I woke up just 3 hours ago!"

"You slept til 4 pm?" she asks.

I look at her with a confused face mirroring my emotions.

"I slept til 4 pm.."I chuckle lightly.

She shakes her head once again.

 _"Miss Wanda, is requesting you to come to the laboratory floor for a few tests."_

 _"_ Oh, thank you Jarvis, I'll get moving right away." She says and rises to her feet. "I'll talk to you soon, right?"

"Yeah, good luck!" I wish her as she heads out of her apartment to the elevator.

Well what the hell should I do now?.. What I always do.

"..Jarvis could you tell me if they have a music room, or perhaps a room with instruments?"

 _"Yes Bellatrix I believe you'll find a good variety of instruments in the music room on the hobby floor."_ Jarvis answers, in his overly polite tone as usual.

"Thank you Jarvis! Would you mind telling me if anybody is there right now?"

 _"Of course not. Nobody is currently located on the hobby floor."_

"Great!" I say happily and make my way towards the elevator.

 _"May I ask what you are going to be doing in the music room Bellatrix?"_

"I'm gonna bake cupcakes."

 _"..Is that what I should tell if he asks?"_

"Yes, please do."

The clear notes from the ink black piano echo in the room. I let my voice follow the music and take breaks to write it all down. I miss this peace from the music. I can't believe it's all gone, all my hundreds of song and compositions. I continue playing until I see that Tony is calling me.

"Having fun baking cupcakes in the music room?"

"Yes very much so." I answer with a great smile.

"I need you to come with me to Shield tomorrow, can you do that?" Tony asks.

"Yeah sure!"

"Don't get too carried away baking cupcakes."

"I won't, bye!"

"Goodnight."

Just as I'm about to pick up my pen I receive a text from Steve.

 _"I just arrived home, where are you?"_

I decide to not answer and instead rush to the elevator. The doors open on our floor and I immediately spot the supersoldier.

"Steve!" I run up and give him a long hug which he accepts rather quick.

"I was only gone a day." he chuckles.

"Oh that's right, nevermind. I'm just gonna go cry in my room anyways." I say in a monotone.

He laughs.

"Come oon. I don't like making ladies cry."

"I understand that happens often?" I tease. "Don't worry, I never cry."

"You never cry? How come?"

"I cut off my tear ducts when I was twelve, didn't need them." I answer seriously, sitting down on a chair. I glance at his surprised face and laugh. "Im joking!"

Steve shakes his head and leans on the counter, that's when I notice that he has a cut on his forehead.

"Steve! You're bleeding." I point out.

"Oh I must've missed that." he says carefully touching the wound.

"Sit down! I'll be right back!" I go to my room and follow Jarvis instructions to search for bandaid and disinfection gel.

When I go back I see Steve sitting on the sofa. He smiles as he sees me coming.

"You really don't have to-"

I shush him.

"I am the greatest nurse you will ever meet so shut that pretty mouth now." I blush when I realized what I said.

He chuckles and I sit down next to him. Our faces are very close as I work on stopping the bleeding. I can feel his breath on my face when I lean in to inspect the bandaid. As I'm about to move away I feel tempted to lean in and kiss him but stop myself.

"So now that's done, applaud the great nurse of Sweden."

He does a fake applaud and I let my eyes linger for a second on his biceps. I think he caught me because he suddenly cleared his throat.

"You're swedish?" he asks.

"I am." I confirm.

"I seem to always find out new things about you." Steve remarks.

I chuckle nervously and admit in a low voice while avoiding his stare.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"For example..?" he asks.

I lean in really close and I feel the seriousness reflecting on my green eyes. Then I open my mouth to whisper:

"I don't like strawberry Ice cream."

I blink with my right eye and leave him abashed as I head to my room in a hurry, bursting into extreme laughter as I close the door.

I start to undress and stand in the bathroom, brushing my teeth. Afterwards I put on a oversized shirt and red lace underwear, they're so comfortable it's ridiculous. As I just laid down I hear a knock on my door.

There Steve is standing, looking rather bothered by something.

"Steve? What's up? Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Ye-yes I just.. need to tell you something." He says and gets closer to my bed.

"What do you want to tell me?"

He sits by my bed then leans in very close and whispers.

"I don't like strawberry ice cream either."

I break into laughter along with him and drag him down to my bed, straddling him and throwing fake punches.

"You idiot! I thought it was serious!"

Steve just laughs like a little kid as I continue my very light punches against his chest. As I run out of breath from laughing I stop throwing punches and suddenly become aware of our very close position. It appears like Steve noticed it too. I try to laugh it off and move away my bare legs.

"I shall stop my murder attempt at you." I inform him.

He scratches the back of his head and smiles.

"I didn't mind it actually." he admits as he awkwardly stands up.

Just as he's about to leave I rise from the bed and embrace him.

"Good night Steve." I say and peck his cheek.


	7. Beautiful Pain

**Sup there readers! I don't know why I continue writing this, perhaps because I get bored and start to daydream about Steve's abs, we'll never know. Anyways, hope you little twat enjoy reading because I spent a week writing it! ;)**

 **IMPORTANT:** ** _This chapter contains mentions of selfharm and depression, I advise anybody sensitive or easily triggered to not read this for your own good._**

I feel the sun grazing my skin and a smile creeps upon my face as last nights events flashback into mind. I rise and stretch, lovely cracking noises coming from my back. I feel amazing. My ripped black jeans are lying on my drawer, prepared from yesterday. Before changing clothes I decided to tiptoe into the kitchen and get a cup of tea. As the water finish boiling I hear footsteps and turn around to see the glorious face of Steve.

"Oh hi- good morning."

He smirks and grabs a glass of water as I attempt to make my shirt cover more than it does. As he finished drowning the water he asks:

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

I shift my weight between my feet and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah.. I guess I did, you?"

He replies with a smile and I catch his curious eyes looking at my bare legs, completely forgotten my question. I hadn't thought that about him at all.

"Steve."

I lightly giggle as his cheeks turn a bright shade of red while he clears his throat and scratch the back of his neck. I grab my cup of tea and skip into my room, shaking my head. What the fuck Bellatrix, stop giggling. You don't giggle, shit.

I spend the rest of the morning in the music room, writing and singing. As I'm finished I head to the elevator, cheery and happy. I step out on the common floor where everybody usually is. I am not so pleasantly greeted with Steve's stone cold voice behind me.

"Is it true?"

I turn around and smile greatly at him.

"What?" My smile fades as soon as I see his furious look.

"How old are you?" he asks with a stone cold look. My heart stops and I can feel my palms sweat.

"Uh.. 22."

"Don't lie to me. I'll ask again." He sighs irritated. "How old are you?"

I open my mouth and close it. Knowing that I'm most likely screwed. Somehow he found out..

"I don't believe it." He says dropping his hands. "You're fifteen? _Fifteen_?! How could you keep this from me?"

"Does it matter?" I ask calmly, questioning him with my eyes.

I can see him grinding his teeth and his jaw muscles tense.

"I'm going to tell Tony." He informs me sternly.

"No you're not. Please Steve. Please just don't.."

He doesn't listen to me and stomps down to Tonys office.

"Fuck." I exclaim then jog after him.

His long legs gets ahead of me and he closes the door to Tony's room. I hear voice changes and slightly shocked exclaims. That's enough.

I slam the door open and try to explain.

"Steve please just-"

He looks at me disappointed.

"I'm putting you into school." Tony's stern voice is heard.

"Are you crazy?! Have you even talked to Fury?!"

"Yes and no. I'm adopting you. _And_ you're going to school tomorrow."

I didn't want to seem like a normal teenager, sighing and rolling eyes. Instead I took a deep breath, being mature. I cast a look at Steve but he avoids looking me in the eyes.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth, then raise an eyebrow as I walk out of the room.

"You're still meeting Fury at seven!" Tony's voice echo behind me.

I didn't move from my bed. I couldn't. It was as if I was somehow glued to my covers. I just didn't have the power to stand up. I feel numb, replaying the look on Steve's face in my mind over and over again. We were fine this morning, then this happened. As hour after hour passes I suddenly hear a knock on my door, but don't reply.

"Bella?" Wanda's voice whispers on the other side. "I know you're in there."

I really don't want to talk to her, but as the friend she is, she opens the door anyways. She looks at me with a look I can't quite read.

"Please just go away.." I plead.

"I'm so sorry." she apologizes.

I sit up and look at her confused.

"You didn't do anything, don't be sorry."

She bites her lip and looks at me with guilt.

"I told-"

"WHAT! y _ou_ told him?!" I ask furiously shaking my head. "How could you?"

"They need to know, it was not safe.." she tries to explain but I cut her off.

"And what about now, huh?! This was not your decision to make!" I shout.

A silence passes between us and I try to do anything but look at her.

"I think you should leave."

"Don't do anything stup.."

"Go. Now." I order her. Wanda walks out of the room and I'm left staring at the clock.

 _Shit. Fury._

"How did this happen?" Fury asks slightly aggressive, sitting in his black chair on the other side of the desk.

I bite hard on the inside of my cheek and reply:

"Wanda."

"Don't just give me one-word answers, explain!" Fury commands, slightly furious.

"She looked inside my head, apparently found things she didn't wanna see, no surprise." I say avoiding his eyes. "Then she must've told Steve."

Nick sighs loudly.

"Well according to _my_ information Wanda didn't tell Steve, Vision did."

What? Wanda didn't tell Ste-

Nick interrupt my thoughts.

"However, that is not why I called you here."

I raise a questioning eyebrow, slightly tired of his little mysteries. He stands up from his chair and begin to pace around.

"If anybody gets your information, or even finds out that you _have_ information, no one will be safe."

I sit quietly and follow him with my green eyes, silently wondering where he wants to go with this.

"Although Tony can do a lot of idiotic things, I do believe this time, it wasn't idiotic." Nick explains. "Actually Tony 'adopting' you, may save everybody here, including yourself."

He turns to me with his hands behind his back.

"You can have a 'normal' life with a billionaire father, do 'normal' teenage things and get away from this, though still keeping the information safe."

I swallow hard and feel a slight pressure in my chest.

"I understand." I assure him. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing... Make sure nobody else finds out, and live as you normally would, or rather as if you were a regular celebrity daughter."

I nod and take a deep breath.

"If anything happens. You know how to find me."

"I do." I say as I leave the room.

I see a text from Tony and make my way down to the parking lot, knowing that his expensive car would be waiting there. I spot him sitting in the car wearing his black sunglasses.

"Hi." I sigh quietly as I slump down in the passenger seat.

"Greetings." he says as he hits the gas.

Tony starts to drive me back to the tower and no words are exchanged. He attempts to lighten the mood by putting on Bon Jovi. I raise an eyebrow at him as if to say "really?".

"Yeeze I thought you'd be a cool teenage girl." he jokes.

I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Tony I'm really, really grateful for what you did, but I don't really want to talk right now."

He raises the volume and puts on a puppy face.

"Come on.. you have to sing along with this." he argues. "I know you love this music.."

 _"Cause I'm wanted, dead or alive!"_ escapes from the radio.

Tony rolls down the window and starts to scream-sing the lyrics of the Bon Jovi song. A small smile creeps on my face as he fools around more. He notices my smile and screams louder.

"Come on! This is the last chorus before we're home!"

I finally give in and blast into singing together with him.

"Yeah! That's right!" Tony encourages.

"Wanted, dead or alive!" we sing together.

Just like he said we're back in the Stark tower just as the song ends. We step out of the car and into the elevator.

"Tony?"

"Yeah kiddo?" he asks.

I cringe at his nickname but let it go.

"Thank you."

He smiles in response as I start to exit the elevator.

Steve didn't talk to me. He hardly even looked at me, and when he did, all that shone through those beautiful blue eyes was betrayal. Why is he so mad at me? I lied, yes, but for everybody's best. I guess I'm just useless.. I am.

As I lay down in my new bed I promised myself not to cry. I _trie_ d not to cry but failed. He was keeping me from thinking about my family. He was actually everything I missed in my previous world. Somehow during these weeks he found a missing piece and...made me complete. As I attempt to sleep I realize that I have to show him wrong. I am strong. I've been through worse.

I don't need him.. Though the strong desire to harm myself is flooding through my brain. _Don't do it._ Do it. _Don't do it_. Do it. Shit this isn't Star Wars.

The blade dances across my skin and I feel the relief mix with the slight pain. Drops of crimson blood hit the light wooden floor as I wish to be elsewhere. The familiar regret stings along with the vertical lines across my wrist. Why did I do it?

It's five in the morning. I can't sleep. I just keep staring at the edges in the walls, memorizing the shadows from the lamps. That's enough. I'm not going to lie here like a lazy worm and not do anything. Suddenly feeling the urge to box I dress in a pair of black sweats and a black tank top. I make my way down to the gym floor quietly and bring out the gear. My fists hit the hard punching bag in a fast rhythm.

 _1\. 2. Breathe. 1.2. Breathe. 1.2. Breathe._

I don't know how long I had been going when I notice the quiet breathing of someone else. I turn around and quickly recognize the tall figure leaning against the wall.

"Bucky?" I hear myself call out.

"What are you doing here?" Bucky's rough voice asks.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm starting a turtle race." I reply seriously.

He looks only slightly entertained with my sarcasm. Then I see his eyes dancing across my tight fists and the bruises covering my knuckles. I look up at him and spot the dark circles around his eyes.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" I motion for him to come sit with me on the bench.

He sits down next to me and replies with a shake of his head. Bucky seems unsure wether or not to let his guard down as I offer him my water bottle. I see him trying to say something. I quickly realize what it's about.

"So you heard the news?"

"Yeah." he answers. "I did."

I scoff and take a large gulp from my water bottle.

"So what do you think? That I'm a threat?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath and seems to think of a good answer to reply with. Bucky shrugs his shoulders.

"I believe you are a bit misunderstood by this group."

I'm taken back by his statement. I give him a half smile.

"You know.. I'm sorry for what happened to you. It's sounds cliché and super annoying but I really mean it."

Something flickers in his eyes and he opens his mouth to explain something.

"I don't know.. I don't know what happened. I-I just can't seem to remember.."

He zones off and ends up somewhere in his own thoughts.

"They tell me you 'know everything'." he questions. "..Is it true?"

I nod and press my lips together in a thin line.

"I'm afraid of what I might find out.. I keep having these dreams about people and I.. _do_ things to them." he explains.

My heart breaks seeing him this torn up. I just lean in to him and embrace him around his waist. He tenses up at first then embraces me to. He smells strong with a small tint of sweat, though not unpleasant at all.

"I'm here Bucky." I whisper. "I'll always be here."

His grip on me tightens and I let him. We hear somebody close the door loudly and I turn my head to see the familiar blonde spot of hair disappear out of the gym door.

 _Steve._


	8. First day of school

**First of all guys! I am almost done with the first chapter of a Loki fanfic! How do ya'll feel about that? Exciting? I mean Loki.. he's a good looking lad.. Not to mention, charming.. intelligent..**

 **Anyways! It'll be out very soon! It's basically the same base story as this, a teenage girl from our world, ending up in Asgard! :P**

 **Enjoy reading my little beautiful slugs!**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**

"So how is this gonna work? Are you just going to drag my ass to the closest school or what?" I ask Tony after I had taken a long well-needed shower and gotten dressed. Steve was still on the back of my mind.. What was he thinking? Did he see me and Bucky together?

"I haven't talked to the press yet so I'm sending you there with Happy driving." Tony says, brining me back to reality.

"Okay.." I say quietly, placing my almost empty schoolbag over my shoulder. "Is he here?"

 _"Mr. Stark, Sir Happy appears to be in the garage."_ The robotic voice of Jarvis speaks and Tony looks to me.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks. "You know what he looks like, right?"

I'm already walking towards the elevator as Tony says that. He almost sounded like a worried parent for a moment there.

"Yeah." I reply simply, tired from the little sleep I got.

As I step into the high tech elevator I hear Tony's voice behind me again, telling me to have a good day at school. _Good day at school_? Did he even go to- Oh that's right, he was home-schooled. Explains why..

Happy stands by the door and gives me a nod as greeting.

"Sup." I say and climb into the passenger seat.

Happy starts the car and drives towards the building I probably will learn to despise.

"So.. Are you nervous for your first school day?"

I shake my head and say:

"Nope." Popping the p.

He shrugs his shoulders and actually seems a bit nervous.

"Guess you don't really look the nervous type."

I try to smile at him and confess.

"I'm not. This is not the first time I've switched school."

He doesn't look impressed.

"Really? What is it? Your third?"

I feel slightly struck by his assumptions.

"Yeah... No. More like eighth time."

The look he gives me is confused, like he's trying to understand me but failing hard. I look out the window, noticing that we arrived at the school. I start to open the door and thank him for his ride.

"Have a good day!" he rushes as I close the door, I turn around, giving him a half smile and a wave.

As I turn around I look up at the building and sigh. Dear lord. There's no escaping you is there? With decisive steps I march into the school with my head held high.

The highschool is a large creation with a lot of windows, making it look modern and expensive. So is this a rich-kid school? As I step inside I'm blown away by the interesting looking people and get happy by seeing the differences. A tall middle aged woman with auburn locks walks up to me with a tight smile.

"Hi! You must be Bellatrix, right?" She assumes, looking me over a bit with a judging reflection in her eyes.

"Yeah." I say, nodding.

"I'm Katherine. I'm supposed to help you pick out classes and show you around." She informs me, not seeming to happy about her task.

"Pick my classes?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep up with her as she suddenly starts walking.

She sighs and fights the urge to roll her eyes, pressing her lips together.

"Your father specially requested that you would pick your classes here." She says.

My mouth forms an O and I nod my head slowly. Katherine continues walking, showing me around the school to all the bathrooms and cafeteria's they have. After almost an hour of her tour I realize this school actually is much larger than I first thought.

"So that was all, I believe. Do you need anything else?" She asks, bringing a hand up to her hair to smooth it out.

"Uhm yeah.. I need to pick my classes?" I remind her.

Katherine looks at me like I had three eyes or claimed that my favorite activity was catching toads. She takes a deep breath out of annoyance and rubs her eyes carefully. _Shit this woman is not my type._ I'd rather join Hydra than speak to her again.

"You only have to log in to the school website and simply fill out which classes you want. Your account should be sent to your e-mail." She explains, sighing like I was a complete.

I grow tired of her and fight the urge to punch her in the face, faking a smile I thank her and do us both the favor of walking away..

I go to the library and pull out the computer that Tony gave me yesterday. As I log into the website I push a dark brown strand of hair behind my ear. Out of nowhere I can feel a vibration in the back pocket of my ripped jeans. I pull it out and see the billionaire's name appear on the screen, I obviously have to change it to something funnier.

"Sup." I answer and Tony replies with the same word.

"Anyways, Bella, there's a been a change of plans." He informs me.

I try to keep the sighs from escaping my lips but fail.

"Okay.. So what's up now?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

Pepper's voice is recognizable in the background as Tony continues speaking to me.

"Well honestly. There's a potential threat in the city right now so we want you where we can see you.."

"-..Which would be in the tower.." I end his sentence before he can.

"Which would be in the tower, yes." He repeats after me. "So finish picking your classes and I'll fix a ride for you back to my glorious building."

I actually smile slightly at his use of words.

"Okay Tony, thank you."

"Don't thank me kiddo, see you soon." He says before ending the phone call, leaving me to continue choosing my schedule.

-Back at the tower-

"Uhm.. Hi..?" I call out on the commons floor.

It was once again Happy who had drived me and thankfully the ride back to the tower was nowhere as awkward as the drive to the school this morning.

There was no reply to my calling. I didn't really expect one because it seemed more quiet than a musical without music. The robotic voice of Jarvis answers me instead.

 _"Miss. Bellatrix Tony told me to inform you that he's in a meeting with Fury at the moment and that you should be in your room 'no matter what'."_

"Thank you Jarvis."

I glance at the clock and see that it's nearly 13:00 while I step in the elevator, onto Steve's floor, walking to my room with heavy steps. If it wasn't for the bright red color I would've missed the note on my bed. Could it be from Steve..?

 _"Dear Bella,_

 _Steve told me you've been having trouble sleeping,_

 _so I made sure you could get a day off and rest._

 _Just make it happen, try to sleep. If you feel like your_

 _sleeping becomes a problem then you can always reach_

 _out to me and we can fix it together."_

 _-The amazing awesome guardian of yours, Tony (aka Iron Man)"_

I could almost feel tears welling up in my eyes. Did somebody actually give the slightest fudge about where, when and how much I was sleeping? Did somebody actually offer to help me with it too?

"Miss Bellatrix..?"

"Yes Jarvis?" My voice cracks slightly.

 _"I do think you are supposed to rest now._ "

I smile at his words and feel my eyelids growing heavy. I didn't even realize how tired I was until Jarvis pointed that out so I decide to just rest a little in the bed.. And eventually.. resting turns to sleeping. Very, very needed sleeping.

I have to.. I have to do something. If something happens to him I can't let that be our last words. Not that I would ever allow anyone to harm Steve. No.. I have to go to him. What do I have to lose? My shaky legs rise from my bed and I brush my cold hands through my tangled locks. I start to make my way to his bedroom and knock carefully on his door. I hear a sighing then Steve opens the door, leaning on the door frame, not looking too surprised to see me standing here.

"What do you want?" he asks, annoyance coloring his voice.

"I want you to talk to me, obviously." I reply with a little fire contained within my voice.

"So you can lie again?" he asks and crosses his arms over his broad chest.

I shake my head an raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that why you're angry?" I hear my voice rising in volume. "Because I told you I was older than I am? Like I did with _everybody else_?"

Steve looks unimpressed, not showing any emotions, but probably seeing my reasoning. I raise my voice again, arguing.

"I don't see Tony pissed off just cause I'm a little younger!"

"Well Tony is Tony isn't he?" He retorts, my anger clearly coming off on him.

" _Don't_. Talk about him like that." I point my finger.

"Yeah right, because you know everything don't you?" he asks sarcastically.

This is not like him at all.

"Piss off Steve." I say. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not." he replies quickly. "I guess I just thought we were close enough for you not to keep things from me." Steve confesses, betrayal mixed with rage reflecting in his eyes.

That made me really angry. He just doesn't understand, does he?

"Are you really that stupid? Why the _hell_ do you think I didn't tell you? Because I like to live in danger and be a victim?" I question him aggressively looking for a reaction on him. "No? Maybe it's because I didn't want to put you in danger? Did you ever to stop to think about that?"

I look at him and feel slightly bad for calling him stupid. Heat rises to my cheeks from the anger and embarrassment. Steve clenches his jaw and looks at me, without an expression. We just stand here, both of us lost in our words. I swallow hard and look down to the floor, so he can't see my eyes starting to tear up. _Nobody can ever see you cry._

"I said I was older because any information that you have on me, makes you a target. _Any_ connection you have with me is dangerous." I explain. "I-I can't let that happen.. So I guess I _should_ just let you ignore me."

I shake my head and smile weakly, looking up into his blue orbs.

"I might be young. You know, I might be naive, but I'm not a person who wants you to feel bad."

The hardness in his eyes softens and his previous rapid breathing slows.

"Steve.. Listen." I say. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, I really am. Nothing I say is clearly going to change that, but you can't ignore me, I'm sadly not going to disappear any time soon so you're going to have to live with the fact that I lie sometimes."

He doesn't answer me as I look down to the floor again and take a deep breath. I want to wrap my arms around him and hear his heartbeat, smell his nice scent and feel safe. I want him to look at me like the way he did before.. but I messed it up, like I always do.

"Thank you for your apology." Steve's low voice speaks, almost mumbling.

I look up at him and nod, pressing my lips together in a thin line.

"Sleep well." I say, walking away, from the one person who made me feel alive.


	9. Pause

**Hi wonderful people, out of all genders and whatever. I hope you are doing lovely today whoever you are, wherever you're from.**

 **You can skip this chapter, if you want, but I hope you do not.**

 **Recently I realized something. That I do not want to be the person that is selfish, the person that lives only to satisfy my own needs. I want to help. Even if that means just making one person smile today, you.**

 **You. You are needed. You are loved. You are strong. I can't tell you what to do with your life, but I can try to ease whatever pain or suffering you're feeling today. A pathetic try from me.**

 **If you feel worthless. If you feel useless. You can do some things for me today, some things for yourself.**

Don't hurt yourself today, drop the razor or match that you wish to hold, just for today, even if it's hard I know you can.

Don't hate yourself today, don't give the slightest fuck about how you look, or even care about what you did in the past? Today, you're a new person, with new possibilities and a new chance to make everything better.

Don't starve yourself today, even if it's not quite enough, you're getting there and I believe in you. You're not disgusting. You are not weak until you stop fighting.

Don't hide yourself today, work hard and take a deep breath. There's a tomorrow that will be better, after all, this life is what you make it.

Don't hurt someone today. Stand up for the weak and please don't be afraid to fight for others, know your strength and abilities.

Don't kill yourself today. Make it through another day, and another one. Until you realize that you don't have to struggle.

It wasn't your fault. It. was. not. your. fault what happened. I don't blame you. Even if nobody believes you, somewhere in this god awful world, I do. What they, him or her did to you, was not your fault. Do yourself a favor today and love your strength for holding on, and love yourself for being able to let go, even if just for today.

 **Stop reading this. Do what you've been postponing all week. Do it now. Practice your instrument. Draw a picture. Go out for a walk. Call a person and express your feelings. Show your love and gratitude. Write a letter. Smile. You. You can change how your life, whenever you want to.**

 **Call a helpline. It's not shameful, it's brave and strong. Simple googling and you can find helplines for your country. Anonymous chats and meetings. Whatever that makes you feel good, today.**

 **Don't be afraid to ask for help today. Keep in mind that you are wanted. You are important and don't you dare forget that.**

 **I don't know you. I don't know your life, but I wish you the best either way. Today, I wish for you to remember to keep fighting. Not because you have to, but because you** ** _want_** **to.**

All my love,

Your BitchInTheBlueSuit

-My Inbox is always open for advice or talk, don't be afraid to message me.


	10. Through this bleeding trapdoor

**Yaaay A chapteeer!3 I know, I'm amazing. Whatever, don't thank me because this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than usually.. I think. Please, review, review and review! I really love reading your comments whether they're negative or positive!**

 **Review bitch :D**

 **WARNING: Violence and a shit ton of swearing!**

 **Stay safe my lovelies and happy reading!**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**

Once again my body wouldn't allow me sleep. Either because of my long nap yesterday or because of the confrontation with Steve. All I want is his arms around me right now, keeping me from thinking about my past. I try so hard to push it away, but it just doesn't work anymore. I pick up my phone and glance at the time in the dark. 4 Am. I don't wan't to think about my father, miss my brothers, hear my best friend's voice. I want to forget it. A single lonely tear rolls down my left cheek and I feel the disgust inside me. _Stop being so weak._ I decide to dress myself and punch away my anger in the gym.

This time when I enter the dark training room, it's empty. Just like I want it to be. I plug in music in my ear from my phone and start punching with a steady rhythm.

Memory after memory runs through my mind after every punch. Birthdays, laughs, hugs, kisses and fights, all reminding me of my previous life. Song after song changes in my ear and I can tell by the sore feeling in my knuckles that a lot of time has passed. Footsteps by the entrance is heard and I look up to see Steve's golden hair by the door. His look catches my eyes.

"Hi.. " I greet quietly unwrapping my knuckles.

"Good morning." he replies, slowly walking to me.

There was no longer a hostile air around us, unlike the previous couple days. No, now it was close to nothing between us, not even awkwardness.

"I uhm, I didn't know you could.." he motions with his hands to my knuckles.

"Throw a punch?" I lightly smile.

"Yeah." he says and tries his best to smile, too.

"There's a lot you don't know." I mutter while packing my water bottle down in my bag and immediately regret my words. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Steve says, placing his own bag on the floor.

I turn around and look at him, discretely admiring his every facial feature. He makes my heart break and makes my heart skip a beat, why can't I stop feeling this way? Like he controls my every move. Like his breathing is beneficial for my survival. I do a small head shake whilst looking down at the floor and swallow.

"I should probably get ready for school."

"Good Idea." he says, giving me a curt nod.

I wipe a little sweat off my brow and turn around before my heart gets the best off me and kiss him. _Shit I know he's too old for me, also too perfect._ He's old enough to be my great grandpa.. All those years he spent under the ice though.. do they count? If they don't then he's what.. 23? Which would make it 8 years between us. What am I even thinking? He would never even want me in that way. _Get your head clear Bella. Be realistic._

I walk into the fancy classroom and is immediately met with the faces of twenty other students my age, sharing different expressions on my sudden appearance. At first I feel awkward and slightly sorry for just bursting in, then I remember who I am and muster up my character. I clear my throat and put my vocal cords into action.

"I believe this is classroom 603, biology?"

Unlike the students, the teacher wears a neutral facial expression, almost welcoming me.

" _I_ believe you are correct, miss." The teacher then turns back to the class and announces "Here's our new student, Bellatrix."

Some students glance at me weirdly, some with curiosity and others not looking at me at all.

"Well, take a seat next to Hailey and we'll continue on with the lesson."

I smile awkwardly at the blonde girl, who I presume is Hailey, and swagger across the room whilst keeping my head held high. I then proceed to sit down in what has to be the most comfortable classroom chair ever.

The lesson continues and I get so extremely bored with the teacher's voice that I zone off and start daydreaming about being on stage again.. God I miss it. Before I know it the bell rings and the room is cleared as if there was a fire.

I'm the last one and I couldn't be happier over the fact that nobody was talking to me, it is for the best. The day went by smoothly, without any disturbances or unnecessary social interactions.

"Hii.. uhm Tony?" my slightly tired voice speaks as I start to make my way down to the library.

"Yeah kiddo?" he answers, confused to why I was calling him.

"Just letting you know I'll be a bit late back to the tower, I'm staying an extra hour at the library."

"Sure. I'll send somebody to pick you up by then, study hard now, book worm."

I shake my head at his nickname.

"Bye, tin can."

I end the call but just as I'm about to get to the library, a black car pulls up in front of me and two hands drags me inside within the blink of an eye. I let out a scream and begin to struggle against their tight grip on my arms. Four men dressed fully in black are sitting in the car, all armed with handguns and wearing smug facial expressions. The man who dragged me in starts to grab my arms and shuffle around with something in his hands. I scream and snort at him, clenching my teeth.

"Don' .me."

He brings out a pair of handcuffs and I try to push him away with all my strength.

"I'd say you're quite aggressive, huh?"

"I'd say you can fuck off." I smile my sweetest smile at him, showing just enough teeth for it to look like a beauty pageant contestant.

I seem to have hit a sore spot as he clenches his jaw and slaps me with all strength. I hear the click from the handcuffs locking.

"Take it easy for fucks sake Eric!" The man in the drivers seat yells.

I feel the pain sting my left cheek but I straighten up either way and keep my face neutral.

"Man look at her, she doesn't even budge, bet she used to being slapped." The man that must be Eric says whilst jiggling his eyebrows at me. I hide the disgust in my face at his comment and instead attempt to pathetically open the door.

I see the driver wanting to protest Eric but the man in the passenger seat with brown hair sighs;

"Just fucking drive."

Eric snickers and I feel absolutely paralyzed. How did I end up here? What do I do now? Did Hydra send them?

"What do you want?!" I demand from the man in the passenger seat, whom seems to be the leader.

He turns to me and looks annoyed.

"I want _you_ to shut that pretty mouth of yours up." he says.

"You're disgusting." I say and he smiles at me. _I don't fucking have a pretty mouth you shitdick._

"Alex. We're almost there." the man driving says.

Eric smiles at me deviously and I realize that this is when the bad parts starts. I attempt to scream and struggle against his strong arms holding me still. A thick white cloth is placed over my mouth and I attempt to hold my breath so I won't breath in what I assume is Chlorophorm. I pretend to pass out against the door and listen closely on their conversation without moving. Whatever information I can get my hands on will most likely help me in some way, right?

"Damn she was a lot harder than I thought." Alex sighs as Eric leans back into his seat, satisfied with his work.

"Well it's gonna be worth it, right?" Eric states confident. "It better be."

"Of course it will, it's my fucking plan." Alex says, probably rolling his eyes.

" _Chill_ man, all I meant is that we have to make sure nobody finds her until we get what we want."

The last phrase makes shivers run down my spine and I try my hardest not to shudder visibly for them to see. Thoughts of what they could want from me cloud my head.

"Eric, nobody will find her! She's gonna be in the basement of an old apartment where nobody ever goes because they're all either potheads or prostitutes!"

I feel the car coming to a stop and the adrenaline kicking in. What the hell do I do now? My flight or fight instinct is confused to the max. Should I show them weakness so they take me for granted and I can have a better escape later? Or should I fight them off right now and take my best shot at a run? Three armed men against you Bella, not good odds. Play weak?

I hear the sound of doors opening and find that the one I was leaning on, too, was being opened. I attempt to make my fall out of the car look natural but like usual fail and end up in an awkwardly weird position with my butt in the car and my head on the asphalt. Before I can even get the chance to open up my eyes, I'm swinged over a broad shoulder and getting carried effortlessly. For a while I curse at myself for wishing that it was Steve carrying me instead. Stupid. fucking. brain.

I try to make my breathing louder so they think I'm slowly coming to my conscience.

"She's waking up!" Eric alerts.

Well no fucking shit, Sherlock.

"It's fine we're almost there." Alex says calmly.

"Which room?" The man carrying me asks.

"235." Alex replies.

I feel my body being gently lowered to the floor and placed shockingly careful. I would've imagined myself being dropped merciless, but here I am, unharmed.. God, are they gonna sell me?

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Eric asks impatiently.

"Eric can you shut up for _one_ second?" Alex roars and the door is slammed shut.

Fudge it's cold in here.. and dark.

"Shit this sucks." I say to myself after what feels like hours in the dark. I have to pee.

Just in that exact moment, the door opens and a bright string of light shines through. That's it, I'm dead. I couldn't pee so now I'm dead. Take me now oh lor- Eric..?

"Get up." he demands.

"Oh good. You're here. I gotta pee." I say casually, lifting my tired body off the floor.

He looks at me as if I suddenly had three eyes.

"Well? Am I allowed to pee? Or do you prefer my piss all over the floor?"

He sighs and shakes his head irritably.

"Alex!" Eric roars.

In a matter of seconds a rather drunk looking Alex appears.

"The wench wants to take a piss."

Alex casts a look at me, slightly confused while shrugging to Eric.

"So what? Let her got the bathroom for christ sake. Then lead her into the room, we finally got Stark on the line. My heart leaps as they say his name. How long had they kept me here? Barely hours right?.. Because my bladder is so tiny.

Eric grabs my arms roughly and pulls me to my feet, dragging me out in some hallway and later on pushing me in a room. It all went so fast that I barely realized what happened, but somehow, I was in a bathroom. _Finally._

After I relieved myself, I wash my hands, while casting quick look in the dirty bathroom mirror. I almost scare myself as I face my reflection. _How the hell did I end up here?_


	11. Back From The Dead

**After a long break I have decided to continue this story, and also edit all the mistakes throughout the story, although not changing anything major that will affect the storyline and confuse you. The changes probably will take a while for me to correct but either way, keep it cool with me? It's not my first language! ;)**

 **Warnings: Mentions of violence and sexual harassment.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot.**

 **#MeToo**

 **Numerous times. You are not alone. If you need support there are plenty of helpful helplines just a call away. There are support communities just a google search away. Stay strong and keep going as the survivor that you are.**

 **-BitchInTheBlueSuit**

After returning to my cell with Eric close behind, my mind started to wander.

They have Tony on the line? What the hell is that supposed to mean, are they bargaining with him regarding my release? I hope Tony doesn't pay a cent for me.. I'm simply not worth it.

The temperature in the cell was low enough for my breath to be visible as steam whenever I took a deep breath. I absolutely despise the cold, I'm always freezing otherwise. The room is dark and I try to ignore the horrid smell of urine.

The door bursts open, and in steps Eric. _Clearly my favourite person._ He throws a cheap plastic chair in the room and pulls out his gun, aiming it at me.

"Sit down!" he yells.

 _Geez, calm your tits._ I take a seat on the uncomfortable chair and shoot him a look that says: and now what? Eric pulls out rope and ties me to the chair. _Where the hell did the rope come from?_ He tied several strong knots all around me so I wouldn't be able to move, but why didn't they do this before..?

Alex walks into the room with his arms crossed, grinning.

"Wanna be a moviestar, sugar?" he asks, but I don't think he wants my answer. Instead I just raise my chin into the air and raise an eyebrow, challenging him. He shakes his head and pouts his lips, taking steps to crouch in front of me.

"We got daddy Stark on the line, wanna show him what we can do with you?" Alex suggests, sending shivers down my spine. He runs the back of his hand down my cheek. "Since you're so pretty I'll tell Eric and Kyle to take it easy on you." He smiles a disgusting smile and exits the room, allowing two new men to enter, one, holding a camera. Eric covers his face with a black hood and turns to the camera, showing off his knife for the audience. I start smiling behind him, but I cannot quite understand why.

The man, who I assume is Kyle, steps out and slaps me hard across the face. He clearly has stronger hands than Eric but I still don't budge, I only allow my smile to fade away.

Eric brings out his knife and let's the blade hover over my face, but doesn't cut me. I need to do something, quick.

-At the same time in the Stark Tower-

The word that Bellatrix was kidnapped had spread fast and the entire team, even Natasha and Clint, had sat up during the night trying to find where she is. Steve, Tony, Pepper and Wanda were in the living room waiting for the live footage the kidnappers had promised. Neither of them were particurarly excited to see what they have to show. Tony turns the big screen on. As they had promised him, a live video of Bellatrix shows up.

"Stark we have to do something!" Steve exclaims desperately, afraid of what they might do the girl he's grown so fond of.

"Does it look like I'm fucking sitting on my ass, captain? I'm doing more than you by staying calm!" Tony shouts back.. She's dirty, looking tired and worn out, but as a man with a knife steps out in front of her she, surprisingly enough, starts smiling.

"Tony, oh no." Pepper turns away.

"They won't do anything," Tony says, but sounding slightly unsure.

"You cannot know that! Tony we have to do something!" Steve

"And WHAT would that be?! Huh?! IDeas?! Even if I pay the sum they wish there's no garantee that they'll let her go."

Steve swallows hard and realizes that there's not much they can do, yet. All eyes are glued on the screen as a man slaps her across the face. Steve's jaw clenches but he's filled with surprise as she doesn't feel bothered by the slap.

Tony's eyes are filled with anger as they proceed to play with the knife on her face, although not touching anything. He brings out his phone and calls the man he previously spoke to, trying to bargain he walks away.

As they realize their violence is not harming her they get frustrated and try a different way around. One of the men attempt to grab her full chest which not only makes her pissed, but Stev furious.

"TONY. "

He enters the room, still on the phone and sees Bellatrix on the screen.

"Tell your disgusting men to get their hands off of her or I'll kill all of you."

From the other side of the phone Steve can hear laughter and faint mentionings of money.

"That's it." He says and starts to head to the elevator.

"W-wait:" Wanda says, looking at the screen. "She's trying to tell us something."

On the screen, Bellatrix was trying to build words without making a sound, using her mouth. Miming the names of her kidnappers and where she thinks they took her.

Tony quickly brings out a paper and tries to write down what she's saying, whilst ignoring the other actions going on. She later smiles and Tony turns the footage off.

"I think she gave us names and possible locations where she could be." Tony says and starts to head down to the lab. Steve tries to follow along but Tony angrily tells him to piss off.

Blood was dripping down my chin. The temperature was even colder than it had been before. It had been a while since the kidnappers little torture scene. It wasn't _that_ bad, I think it was mostly for show, I think Alex is overestimating how much Tony actually cares.. Well besides the fact that I have very dangerous information regarding, everything.

Either way, they're probably not coming to rescue me. I need to figure out something fast. I was back on the floor again, the hard, dirty rock floor. Then an idea struck me, from some old book that I couldn't remember the name of. Act weak, or seduce. Both disgust me but I don't have much of a choice. The next time Eric enters the room I have to be prepared to punch him and run. Scarily enough, the door opened shortly after and I felt the adrenaline shoot straight through my body. _Make up a lie, make up a lie_.

"Eric.." I sigh and start crying. "I'm so sorry- don't kill me- please- sorry..."

"Shut up. Finally you realized who's in charge." He answers, letting his ego take over whatever brain he originally had.

"Yes.. I understand... and I think it's so unfair that Alex plans on taking all the money for himself." I mumble, but audible enough for Eric to hear.

"What did you say?"

"I heard Alex talking earlier... I thought you knew." I stutter.

His expression turns furious and I try very hard to hold my mask. He walks further into the room and I attempt to shy down even more, so he'll underestimate my force. Just a little closer and I'm gonna send him to the floor.. just wait.

"How do I know I can tr-" _BAM FLOOR BITCH_.

I kick him in the stomach and the groin. After sending him into massive pain I flip him over and strangle him using my bicep and elbow, just so he'll turn unconscious. I wait about one minute and then loosen my grip, taking his keys and unlocking the door. I got this.

I'm met with a small corridor that I saw when I went to the bathroom earlier. I run quietly trying to remember where we entered when the big guy carried me on his shoulder. _Left_? I turn left and I'm met with three strong looking men.

Oh no. Not left. _Abort mission, abort mission_. They start coming after me and I guess running from them isn't working so I pathetically prepare myself to fight. Or I could distract them? Before I can finish that thought one of the men throws me into the brick wall. _Shit that actually hurt what the fuck_. He's just about to punch me square in the face as a slightly bigger hand stops him, gripping his determined fist. I sigh relieved and look up to see a certain blond supersoldier.

"Steve!" I exclaim.

He sends me a quick smile that makes me want to melt to the floor, then continues to fight off the men angrily. I don't think I've seen a man change so quickly from a lovely friendly look in his eyes to, well, a look of death. I wanted to help him but I figured I would be too much in the way seeing as I was severely dehydrated. They were all on the floor in the matter of seconds. He took a glance at me and I swear, there was a look of heartbreak in his eyes. He wraps his muscular arms around me and I hug him back. I never want him to let go, but we had to move, so we eventually did.

"Do you need help to walk?" He looks at my wrists, which I didn't realize, were badly bruised.

"Uh- I don't think so." I say and end up tripping. I try to smile and Steve lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Perhaps I should carry the lady?" he asks.

Carry me? Oh no, no no. Not when I'm conscious. He might be a super strong super soldier but I'll still feel heavy and gross.

"I can manage." I say confidently, then proceed to trip again, although this time, Steve catches me.

"We'll get out here faster if you let me carry you." He suggests.

I shake my head and Steve sighs.

"What do you know, maybe I started to like this place.. It could be really cosy, you know?" I joke with him. "Some carpets, couple paintings, candles..-hey!" I'm interrupted by Steve picking me up in his arms bridal style. I roll my eyes but feel so embarrassed. What if he thinks I'm too heavy?

"So unecessary." I add. "My feet are working fine!"

"Yea but your brain isn't." Steve smirks at me. I respond with a pout.

Holy shit did he actually smirk at me. Jesus I think I'm no longer freezing, it got pretty hot down here very fast. Steve leads me out of the building and I'm met with a couple cars and an ambulance.

"BELLA!" I hear Tony's voice from inside the Iron man suit. "Thank god!"

"Steve you can let her go now." Tony says.

"She has a sprained wrist, I believe. So i'll carry her into the ambulance." he replies.

I smile at Tony assuring, just because I actually found it rather comfortable in Steve's arms.

While in the Shield ambulance they gave me a weird kind of painkillers which apparently had an effect close to nitrous oxide and would make me very drowsy as well as, _well_ high. Therefore, I refused to leave Steve's arms and the nurses had to care for me whilst I was sitting on his lap. With my hands around his neck I listened to his heartbeat and let the nurses do their business.

"So what's wrong with her?" Steve asks.

"YEAH! Wh-aths wrong with me?" I exclaim drowsily, agreeing with Steve.

He lets out a chuckle and I continue to act like a baby on drugs.

"She has a strange kind of Hypothermia, a fractured rib and she also suffers from severe dehydration at the moment."

"Andsh a shprained wrist!" I quickly add.

Steve laughs at me and I turn to him with a serious face.

"ITshn not funnyy." I try to convince him, but end up distracting myself. "You shmell nice."

"Like a very masculine cup of coffee with a pine tree inside, yesh." I agree with myself.

"..and vodka." I later add.

After that last comment Steve cannot contain his laughter and I can feel his chest vibrating.

The ambulance suddenly stopped outside of Stark tower.

"I thought we were going to the hospital?" Steve asks.

"Tony wanted Bruce to the rest, so we got orders to drop you off here." one of the nurses answers.

The doors are opened and out steps Steve, with me still in his arms. He's quickly recognized in the lobby so we're allowed into the elevator.

"Stheve.?"

"Mhm?" he replies.

"Why don't you likee meh?" I put a hand on his chest and feel his heartbeat calming me down. After a while of hesitation he replies:

"I do."

I smile proudly.

"I knew you didh."

He chuckles at me.

"I thinks it's just the painkillers talking, Bella." Steve says.

"No, Sthupid! Painkillhers cen't talkh!" I sigh dramatically.

He placed me upon my bed but I refused to lie down.

"It's uncomfortableh!" I complain.

"Jesus christ Bella!" Steve sighs, although, while smiling.

I struggle to take off my shirt because I feel too warm. Steve takes a step back.

"Bella what are you doing..?" Steve asks, sounding almost frightened.

"It's too hoot, and thish time its' not becaushe of you!" I explain, still struggling with the piece of clothing. Steve looked a bit amused and flattered at the same.

"Look Ihm' sweating!" I say. "Youh need to help me!"

In that moment Bruce enters, wearing a shocked facial expression.

" _What_ is she doing?"

Steve replies: "I believe she's attempting to undress herself?"

"And you didn't bother helping her?" he asks, walking over to me.

"OH BRUCE! Thankss the godsh you're here!" I exclaim while in a awkward position in my shirt.

"Steve I think it's best if you leave since you haven't slept, and I don't believe she has either." Bruce advices.

"Goodd Nighst, Shugar Pie!" I wave to Steve.

He blushes, but waves back.


End file.
